Second chances
by Missus Sunstreaker 3143
Summary: What happens when six youths are given a second chance as younglings by Primus himself? How do they survive as they find themselves in the middle of a war that was never theirs? And who will find them first? Autobots or Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

Iris looked over at her twin sister who lay next to her. Their father had not been merciful tonight. Isis had done nothing to set him off but to their father it did not matter. The first blow from his fist had sent her to the floor with a sharp cry of pain. Iris had run in from the kitchen and immediately ran for her twin. Iris took the next blow as she tried to shield her twin. however they soon where where cowering as their father ripped off his belt and with an eerie whistle the belt struck them tearing through their clothes and skin. Iris immediately held her twin tight as they cowered in the corner trying to shield each other trying to muffle their screams as the belt bite into their skin repeatedly. Little did they know that in a realm beyond them their cries were heard. An as they lay there after their father had passed out they found themselves washed in a white light and vanished before they could even cry out in alarm.

Across the street a young medical student clenched her fists in anger as she heard the faint cries of pain. Cassie had called child services countless times and still the twin girls were under the tyranny of their own father. A resolve to rescue and help the girls filled her heart and a desperate plea for her to be of some use to them. A plea that was heard and was answered as in a flash of white as Cassie vanished from sight.

Not far in a neighboring town three youths lay on their backs in a local park. Marie the daughter of an Air force fighter pilot dreamed of soaring in the skies above her to be above all the problems in life and fly to her hearts content, where as the two boys Aidan and James both dreamed of making a difference in their world to protect those they cared for. They had both been taking MMA and Shotokhan karate in hopes of getting into the military one day after they had graduated school. In all three hearts they yearned for a freedom they did not know. A freedom to choose the paths they yearned for. In a realm beyond them Primus smiled and in a flash of white they too were pulled into his realm. A realm where the younglings would have a second chance to fulfill all they could be.

**Hey guys this is an idea ive been playing with for awhile. please let me know wat you think id love to hear from any readers! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Primus smiled as he observed the 6 humans before him all were in a deep sleep. He decided it was time to change that. With a snap of his fingers the humans began to wake. He watched in sadness as Iris the oldest twin snapped into awareness with the reflexes of a born solider. He watched as she realized she was healed nothing left but faint scars on her body than at her fear as she realized she was in unfamiliar surroundings. As the other younglings around her woke she immediately curled herself around her still groggy twin. It was in silent amusement as he watched the young medic wake with a yelp looking around wildly before noticing the twins. "What the.. Where...Is everyone okay?" Isis looked at Cassie dryly before saying "you ask if complete strangers are okay before figuring out if you are?"

Cassie blushed before she could answer Primus made himself known. "I see you are all awake now." At his sudden appearance the other three younglings including the two young mechs made a defensive formation the two twins being in the middle as they had yet to gain their footing. However as he came closer the twins quickly got to there feet standing shoulder to shoulder as they faced him.

One of the mechs Aidan spoke up for the group "Who are you? Why did you bring us here?" He noticed that James the other mech just nodded silently backing up his friend. Whereas the other femme Maria had moved closer to the young medic.

Primus looked over them and nodded to himself. "I brought you here so you might all have a second chance at life, to make a difference and perhaps to help end a war between my creations." As they absorbed this information a small voice spoke up sounding close to wonder.

"You mean we can be free?" Primus looked at Isis who was looking full of hope

"Yes child you will be." Isis and Iris looked at each other before nodding and saying in unison "We'll help."

As predicted the medic jumped forward "I can help with any injuries."

The last three looked at each other before saying "We will help as well. We never had much in our old lives anyway."

Primus nodded before saying "You'll need to change how you look of course."

"Change how?" Isis asked uneasily

Primus smiled before crouching down and saying "Step forward child and ill show you."

Isis looked at her twin before Iris said "Can we both go at ounce?"

Inwardly Primus smiled at the two twins before nodding. Immeadialty they stepped forward till they stood in front of him away from the others. Primus touched each of their hearts before filling them with his power and changing their forms. Isis and Iris gasped as they opened their eyes stunned to suddenly be so tall. He heard the others gasp in amazement, for before him now stood two nearly identical twin femme seekers. Both were nearly pure black the only color being the celtic knotwork that decorated their frames. Iris's were a deep red while Isis's were more of a fire red. On both their wings etched in silver were the Autobot symbol. Where their protoform showed through it shone a bright liquid silver.

As the twins examined their new bodies with interest. Primus spoke "My creations are called cybertronians. You have Seekers which is ones that have a jet capability such as the twins do know. Then you have Grounders or ones with an ground based alt mode such as a car. You also have what we call triple changers. They have a flight mode and a ground mode as well as your regular bi-pedal mode. In some rare cases you will have cybertronians that are capable of transforming into a beast or animal mode." He watched as they all nodded before looking thoughtful. it was than that Aidan ounce again spoke up. "Do we choose what we want to be?" Primus nodded saying "Yes you may most of the Autobots except for a few are ground based mech and femmes while the Decpeticons are mainly made up of seekers."

Aidan nodded before stepping forward saying "I wish to be a seeker so I can help best with air support. Perhaps we can even out the playing field a bit between the Cons and Bots." Maria jumped forward saying "Me too! I love to fly this will be awesome!"

James spoke up quietly "I think i would prefer to keep my feet on the ground I've never been one for flying." Primus nodded before looking at Cassie. She had remained quiet before saying "I think id like to be a triple-changer that way i have the knowledge on how to treat both ground and air-based mechs and femmes."

Primus chuckled before nodding and saying "If you are ready than step forward." They all looked at each other before stepping forward one by one they all gasped in shock as he touched them over their hearts and his power rushed through their bodies.

Soon before him stood Two seekers a grounder and one triple changer.

Aidan was now a tall and lithe cobalt blue seeker his wings were edged in silver like the twins his autobot symbol was on his wings in silver. He gave his wings a few experimental twitches before nodding satisfied. James was now a bright silver grounder with door wings and wheels for feet his Autobot symbol was in black displayed proudly on his chest. A sudden squeal of excitement had them spinning around only to chuckle as the saw a now transformed pristine white F-22 Raptor with gold designs on her wings and a gold Autobot symbol on her wings. "This is so cool!" Maria squealed. An ice blue femme watched her in amusement her frame was lined with silver and on her chest a Autobot symbol done in silver as well as a small medic symbol done in pure white on the side of her helm.

Primus smiled as he watched them before saying " You'll need new names as well."

He looked them over critically before pointing at Isis Your name shall be Blackember." moving to her twin he stated "you will be Firebrand." the twins nodded smiling their optics shining at their new names. Primus looked over at Aidan he said "You will be known as Skyhunter." Skyhunter nodded calmly Primus pointed to James "You will be Quicksilver." Quicksilver nodded a small smile on his faceplates he than turned towards Cassie. "You shall go by Iceblade." Iceblade grinned delighted before turning towards Maria who was currently doing barrel rolls over their helms. "You shall be Starfilght from now on." Starflight landed in front of him before tackling him in a hug as a thank you before stepping back next to Iceblade.

Primus suddenly sobered catching the attention of everyone as his smile faded. "Younglings i have a mission for you, one you may not like. If i were to suddenly drop you on cybertron in one big group it could raise suspicion and mistrust. it would be wiser to split you up. Your back story will be that your creators hid you all away before the attacks on the youth sectors which is how you all survived. You all grew up together till you were old enough to fight before traveling together to Iacon to join the other Autobots. However you were ambushed on the way. Two of you must be captured while the other four will escape and regroup. They will than escape to Iacon to form a rescue team and go after the two who were caught. In this way you can avoid suspicion and be trusted."

They all nodded before Firebrand said "Me and my twin can be captured we have the best chance of surviving any torture." BlackEmber nodded somberly her optics suddenly serious. To their Surprise Skyhunter refused "No i can't let you be hurt I can go." Firebrand snarled before saying "No the others need you to lead them me and Ember know what we are doing we have the best chance at survival. Our father tortured us for years we can stand a little more." It was here she smiled sadly "Its the least we can do for new found friends." To everyone's surprise Iceblade spoke up. "Its true they have the best chance besides we can rescue them quickly with help from the others so they will not be there long." Skyhunter's wings drooped in defeat before nodding reluctantly. Starflight leapt forward and hugged both twins before backing up. "See you soon than." The twins smiled before they all turned to Primus as SkyHunter nodded and said "We are ready." Primus nodded saying "Good luck younglings." Than with a clap of thunder they were gone.

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Hopefully you like it i wasnt quite sure how to write it but im satisfied with it lol please let me know what you think any tips and ideas are welcome! Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

BlackEmber groaned as she sat up her wings aching as she moved them from their cramped position. Next to her a similar groan along with a muffled curse arose as her twin onlined.

"Frag! Couldn't that old rust bucket given us some warning he was gonna just drop us?! My wings are killing me!" FireBrand complained

Looking around Ember frowned in confusion "Nevermind how we landed...Where have we landed?"

Fire glanced around her wings twitching as she felt her twins worry. It looks like a Colliseium of sorts only you know metal." She observed quietly.

Blackember hissed suddenly as she activated her internal navigation systems to try and pinpoint their location.

"Oh man we are so screwed! He dropped us right in the center of the Ruins of The Pits of Kaon!"

At her exclamation the twins suddenly froze as a sound echoed around them. Instantly they moved till they where back to back their optics searching the darkness around them and froze as four pairs of Crimson optics stared back. Little did the know that the others were waking up to similar situations.

Quicksilver quickly onlined his optics and sat up wincing as his doorwings protested. All he remembered was him and Skyhunter landing in the outskirts of a city called Praxus before suddenly running as it was bombed from what appeared to be decepticon seekers. Nearby a pained hiss and a whimper echoed. "Sky? Are you there?" Quicksilver grinned as he heard Sky answer "I'm still in one piece but my wings are damaged i wont be able to fly till they are repaired." Before anything else could be said a small terrified voice piped up.

"Where's my oppi?" Both Quicksilver and Skyhunter spun towards the sound their optics illuminating the small space where they were trapped and their in the far corner where two terrified sparklings both seemingly okay othere than a few dings and scratches. Both sparklings where Praxian and their doorwings where laying sadlyaganist their backs. Skyhunter looked at quicksilver helplessly but was surprised at what he saw.

Quicksilver's optics held a soft glow as he carefully and slowly bent down in front of the sparklings. "I dont know where your oppiluk is but you'll be safe with me and my friend Skyhunter till we can find them. How does that sound?" The sparklings where quiet till one a mech it seemed moved forward before suddenly latching on to Quicksilver his wings trembling aganist his back. Skyhunter smiled only for his optics to widen in shock as the femme of the two sparklings appraoched him her wide serious blue optics locked on his wings.

She titled her head curiously before asking innocently "Did the bad mechs hurt you too?"

Skyhunter smiled at her innocence before nodding "yes they did but ill be ok. What is your name little one?"

Both Quicksilver and Skyhunter listened as the young mech suddenly piped up "Her name is Moonsong and mine is SolarSong."

Quicksilver nodded and stated "Those are beautiful names." Before anything else could be said the walls around them shook then one side collapsed suddenly as a medic pulled away the fallen walls that surrounded them. The sparklings gave small crys of alarm and clung to QuickSilver as SkyHunter snarled flaring his damaged wings as he sheidled both the sparklings and his friend. The medic startled stumbled back yelping, a gruff voice echoed from behind him "Aid? Is everything alright? Did you find any survivors?" A burly black mech moved into view from behind the medic now identified as Aid. At his appearance Skyhunter hissed in warning his protection protocols going haywire.

"Ironhide back off slowly! Him and his companion are protecting two sparklings i cant see if they are alright if you dont back off! He sees you as a threat!" The medic rambled as he slowly inched forward. As soon as Ironhide backed away to a safe distance Aid spoke softly, "Calm down youngling you're injured i'm a medic i can help you. Calm down before you scare the sparklings please." At Aid's soft plea and soothing tones Skyhunter slowly lowered his wings his frame relaxing. As Skyhunter relaxed Quicksilver carefully stepped around his friend before looking at the medic. "The sparklings are okay as far as i can tell they mostly just have a few small nicks and dents. Their Designations are Solarsong and Moonsong." As he spoke he carefully set the sparklings down so they could be scanned. Aid watched as the sparklings protested at not being held but they held still as he scanned each of them. Aid smiled in relif at the results. The two were low on energon but otherwise where fine. As soon as he was done the mech Soloarsong latched onto the Silver youngling while Moonsong flung herself at the small cobalt Seekerling.

Standing to his full hieght Aid looked over his shoulder than down at the younglings before him. "Come on now I'll introduce you to my companions, than i can take you to get some energon and tend to any wounds you might have. What are your designations?"

The Silver Praxian youngling intrduced himself as QuickSilver while the Cobalt blue Seekerling was called Skyhunter.

Quicksilver chuckled as the big black mech that was called Ironhide Stared at them in shock. "Dear primus... Aids other companion a Lith Silver mech with a blue Visor laughed at the sight of them "Man ol prowlie is gonna glitch he calculated that lil BlueStreak be the last one we'd find alive and now we find 3 praxians and one Seekerling..."

Skyhunter ignored the othr mechs and followed them as they began walking to some unknown destination. He wondered to himself if him and Quicksilver where here than where was the others where they okay?

**Sorry it took so long ive been busy anyway in the next chapter ill show what happens to Iceblade and Starflight. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Iceblade groaned and sat up running a quick diagnostic of her systems as she came completely online. Nearby Starflight was sprawled out her wings at what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. As she finally clambered to her feet she looked around. the seemed to be in some sort of alleyway in the lower part of Iacon. Nearby she heard Starflight curse as she too onlined and got to her feet cursing as her wings ached from being so cramped. "Where are we?" She groaned

Iceblade looked back at her before saying, "We're somewhere in lower Iacon. According to my navigation systems we shouldn't be to far from the center of Iacon and the Autobot base should be located there."

Before they could find a direction to head to though a sudden shout rung out.

"Don't move and drop any weapons you have! If you disregard this warning their will not be another!" Both Iceblade and Starflight froze before slowly turning to face the origin of the voice. Their optics widened slightly as the saw the Autobot patrol that was there. All with weapons aimed at them.

Instinctively the two femme younglings crowded against each other. Their wide optics trained on the weapons. A green mech suddenly pushed through the group his azure blue optics seeming to radiate kindness. Iceblade felt Starflight's wings twitch sightly as the mech slowly lay his weapon down behind him, before slowly walking towards them his hands held at his side in a non-threatening manner. Ice blade tilted her head slightly watching as he approached as if they were scared wild animals.

"Easy youngling we aint gonna hurt you...where are your creators? Are you alone?" he asked softly the other mechs in his group at hearing the word youngling slowly pointed their weapons to the ground.

Iceblade glanced back at Starflight and seeing she was too scared to answer spoke up for both of them. "We're alone. Our Creators are gone, we had some training but not much. I had some medic training from my carrier but i dont know more than basic first aid right now. Starflight has basic air combat skills. We've not being able to develop our skills further than that."

The mech nodded in understanding before asking "Whats your name femmling?"

"Iceblade." she replied blushing at forgetting to introduce herself.

"My name's Hound. Why don't you let me and my patrol unit escort you back to base? You'll be safe there."

Iceblade and Starflight nodded in agreement slightly relieved that they did not need to try and find the base themselves.

As they walked forward the other mechs slowly moved around them till the two femmes where in the middle of the group. All were soon headed on the fastest route back to the Autobot base.

**FireBrand and BlackEmber POV**

"See any exits Ember?" FireBrand asked her twin over their bond

Fire cursed as Ember sent a negative over the bond.

She looked around frantically knowing with how low their energy levels where that they wouldn't last in an extended fight. She looked at the roof of the pit and grinned as she saw that it was open. If they could get off a few quick blasts they could get to the sky where the other mechs couldnt follow them. "How about up?" She asked her twin she felt the silent agreement as Ember looked at the proposed exit. Then with a sudden blast from their thrusters and a few shots from the energon pistols they had found in their subspace they streaked towards the sky.

Fire looked down gleefully only for it to turn to fear stricken horror as she realized that what they thought were grounder mechs were full-grown seekers.

"EMBER!" She screamed "At her shout her twin looked down only to curse and as one they immediately felt their bond seem to merge where they thought like one instead of two and they dove to get below the skyline leading the seekers through what grounders would call hair raising turns and twists. they moved seamlessly through the air together one always covering for the other. After a quick series of hairpin turns and twists They shot towards the ground and skidded to landing inside an abandoned building. Immediately they cut their engines and listened for any sounds of pursuit.

Only to shriek in surprise as a red and gold hand covered each of their mouths and a voice hissed "Quiet! Do you want us to be found?!"

Not knowing why the two feme seekers relaxed only to screech as the buildong around them seem to explode.

They were flung backwards their frames screaming in agony as their wings crumpled from the force of their landing. As the air cleared they meet the eyes of a large seeker who grinned down at them and snarled "Well well what do we have here but a pair of little split-spark seekers." Fire glanced behind her at the startled gasp and meet the wide optics of a cherry red and a golden mech. Both of them seemed to be severely injured but they both snarled as her and her twin were roughly grabbed up. Fire noticed that as they went to grab Ember she had discreetly dropped two medi-kits behind a pile of rubble in clear sight of what they now realized were brothers. Possibly even twin mechs like them.

The seeker that grabbed her snarled before saying "What should we do with the frontliners?"

The leader glanced at them before saying "Leave them they'll offline before help can come. We have a gift to present our lord Megatron after all...femmes are so rare nowadays."

At his wards the two mechs snarled and tried to help them but where unable to get up.

Fire glanced back at the mechs as they were dragged away. Her optics full of worry which was soon soothed as she saw the determined look in their optics she smiled slightly before suddenly her world went black as pain exploded from her twin.

**Hey guys sorry for any mistakes it was a little rushed. anyway i hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared harshly at the cons as they grabbed ahold of the two femme seekers. They snarled in rage as they saw one of the cons slam an energon prod into one of the femmes. She screeched in pain before falling ofline followed by her twin. Sides growled at the sight but was unable to help as the cons dragged away the femmes.

His optics were soon drawn to the two medikits one of the femmes had hidden from the cons. He glanced over at Sunstreaker and ssaw the same determination in his optics. They were not just going to abandon the a pained hiss sides dragged himself over to the medkits grabbing one than tossing the other to his brother.

Due to their expereince in the pits they were quickly able to patch and weld their more serious injuries leaving the minor injuries for their self repair systems to handle.

"Hey Sides?"

Sideswipe looked up as Sunstreaker spoke. "Yeah?" he questioned

"Where do you think those femmes came from? I didnt think there were any other split-sparks like us."

Sides paused thinking "...perhaps they were trying to escape a lab or something of the sort."

Sunstreaker nodded. It would make sense, Split-Spark twins were rare. He wouldnt put it past the cons to experiment on them just for their own twisted entertainment. Finishing his repairs he stood followed by his twin.

"The closest place they could take the femmes is about 30 miles from here. Its a small but secure Decepticon outpost." Sides stated

Sunstreaker nodded agreeing "We'll have to get there fast before they can get transport to another base."

With those words they swiftly transformed into their alt modes and sped off. Their engines straining as they rushed to get to the femmes in time.

**IceBlade and Starflight**

Iceblade looked around herself in awe as she took in the massive Iacon base. Next to her Starflight was practically quivering in excitement. Hound the mech from before motioned for them to follow them. Immediately they did guessing he was taking them to one of his superiors.

After many twists and turns they reached an area that seemed to be mostly made up of offices. Hound led them to the 2nd to last door and knocked. At the command "Come in." He opened the door and walked in followed quickly by Iceblade and Starflight.

The mech that sat behind the desk looked at them blankly before carefully setting aside a datapad and folded his servos on the desk in front of him. Though his faceplates made no expression his optics bore into them seeming to study their every move. He had a simple black and white paint job along with a red chevron, his optics were an almost icy blue and his doorwings were held behind him stiffly.

"Hound Report." He said turning his attention to the green mech. "We found them in the outskirts of Iacon while on patrol. Their names are Iceblade and Starflight. They are younglings and have no creators they were alone."

"I'll expect a more detailed written report within the next couple of joors. You are dismissed." the mech stated

Hound snapped to attention saluted than said "Commander Prowl." before turning and leaving his optics glancing at them as he left.

Prowl than turned his attention to them. He gestured to the two chairs that sat before the desk. Immediately they sat their frames tensed as he examined them.

"Why were you here in Iacon with no creators?" he asked

"Starflight shifted before looking at Iceblade nervously. IceBlade thinking quickly spoke up "We have no creators sir. They're gone. They hid us away along with four other younglings but they never came back. When we ran out of energon we separated hoping to find help. We're not sure what happened to our friends."

Prowl nodded before Starflight suddenly blurted out "Can you help us find them?"

Iceblade shot a sharp look at Starflight at her outburst, Prowl however just nodded calmly before asking them "What were the other younglings names? Frame type?"

Iceblade thought before saying "Theres BlackEmber and Firebrand. They are both almost completely black except for red designs around the edges of their armor. They are also both Split-spark twins. Their frame type is that of a Seeker." Prowl paused as she said they were Twins but wrote down all she said before motioning for her to continue.

"The last two are Skyhunter and Quicksilver. Skyhunter is a cobalt blue and black seeker. Quicksilver is a almost completly silver mech with wheels for feet and doorwings." Prowl paused as she said doorwings "You're sure of Quicksilver's frame type?" Confused Iceblade nodded "Yes sir. He's originally from Praxus." At her words the Prowl froze before suddenly a loud pop sounded and the mech collapsed against his desk.

Dumbfounded the two femmes stared at him before Starflight spoke up dryly "Great...you killed him...now how are we going to find the others?"

Iceblade growled at Starflight before she carefully reached over and tried to find a pulse on the mech. Before she could however the door suddenly slammed open to reveal a wild eyed red and white mech who seemed to have some sort of security emblem on his chest. before they could speak they frantic mech pointed something at Iceblade and pressed the trigger. Iceblade gave a surprised screech before falling offline.

Before he could do the same to Starflight she shot off barreling past the crazy mech in mid run she transformed into her alt mode her engines screaming in her panic. Behind her they enraged shout from the mech sounded behind her but she barely slowed. She had to find Hound because that mech seriously needed to be taken down or something. in her panic she never noticed the large Silver seeker till she nearly slammed into him. With a startled yell she twisted losing control of her flight and slammed into the wall of the corridor with a pained cry. Almost immediately The seeker was next to her.

"Whoa calm down Seekerlet! What's wrong what has you so scared? My names Silverbolt i can help you."

Immediately sensing he meant her no harm Starflight blurted out the story of the crazy red and white mech attacking Iceblade and Prowl collapsing before throwing herself at the mech in a panic as she spotted the crazy mech coming around the corner. Almost immediately Silverbolt stood in front of her growling. "Red Alert! What is the meaning of this?!" Before Red Alert could say anything a wrench flew from out of nowhere and nailed him in the helm. Behind him stood an infuriated medic.

**Hey guys i hope you enjoy this sorry if its short i didnt have much time to type it up. PLease review! Any ideas or tips are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SkyHunter POV**

Skyhunter looked around at the organized chaos that was now Praxus. Bombed out buildings and shattered pices of crystal where everywhere. As they headed toward the command center they passed several teams of searchers who looked at them with shocked optics. The femme Moonsong having refused to leave him now rested on his shoulder half-in recharge. SolarSong followed along with QuickSilver his little servo gripping QuickSilver's finger, as if it were a life-line. Soon the reached the center of praxus where a large blue and white mech stood before a table barking out orders. Several feet away a make-shift field hospital had been set up. Both skyhunter and QuickSilver hid the view of the sheet covered frames that lay in rows just to the side of it.

As they drew closer to the command center Jazz suddenly called out " 'ey Magnus Aid here found us some more survivors!" At the word "Surviviors" The Mech Magnus spun towards them. Skyhunter had to stifle a chuckle as he saw how wide the mech's optics grew at the sight of them. Before the mech can say anything however First Aid jumps in saying "Im sending them to Iacon for Ratchet to look over He knows more about seekerlings than i do." Magnus nods before asking quizzically "Why all of them?" First Aid sighs than reaches over and swiftly plucks up MoonSong who imeadiatly starts screeching at the top of her lungs as she is taken from Skyhunter. First Aid held her for a kilck then carefully passed her back to Skyhunter whose optics were watching the femme with sharp optics. As soon as Moonsong was in his servos again she quited and Skyhunter slowly relaxed.

Magnus who was still rubbing his sore audios sighed "Fine put them all on the next transport. You mech have been influenced by Ratchet a little too much." First Aid merely smirked before gesturing to the them to follow him. Skyhunter set off after him immediately as he did he noticed Jazz whispering something to QuickSilver. He knew that by the way Quicksilver's optics glowed he was up to mischief. He always did have a hidden mischevious streak.

Skyhunter glanced around at the transport and noted that there was only one other passenger. In a far corner a small red and grey sparkling was curled up his doorwings trembling. Immediately Skyhunter went over and sat next to him setting Moonsong down next to him. QuickSilver did the same with SolarSong. The youngling uncurled slightly and looked at them curiously his optics still shining with tears. MoonSong looked at before chirping "My names Moonsong can we be freinds? Id like to be." Skyhunter smiled as the young mechling soon began chatting away his doorwings lifting higher. Solar Song soon joined in and the sparklings happily talked together their doorwings fluttering around happily. But both Skyhunter and quicksilver noticed that none of the grief left the sparklings optics.

**BlackEmber POV**

BlackEmber onlined sluggishly her systems screaming at her. Blinking her optics owlishly she looked for her twin only to panic as she realized she couldnt see her at all. Frantic she tried to reach her over their twin bond but only recieved a faint response. Alaramed she called out "FireBrand?" She paused hoping for a response. Than faintly she heard her twin. "Ember?"

Immediately they both spoke at ounce "Are you ok?" They both paused before giggling softly pleased to see that one of their traits from being human had carried over. Nearby they heard a more sinister chuckle, when the area they were in was suddenlt filled light.

Ember hissed before blinking her optics widening at what she saw. Her twin and her where in what looked like to be a mad scientist's lab. Across the room her twin was strapped to what seemed to be an examination table. Energon seeped from half-healed wounds. Ember slammed herself against the bars of her cage hoping to get free.

Her twin was hurt! She had to protect her twin! Another chuckle sounded out and Ember spun towards it snarling in fury. Before her stood a large mech with one lone optic.

"What the frag happened to you ugly?" she snarled.

With a smirl

k the mech yanked open her cage and before she could move snatched her up by her wings, crumpling them as he did. She screeched in pain and rage twisting in vain to get free. He pinned her down to an examination table next to her twin. It was than that the real pain began. Soon the agonized screams of the seekerlets filled the outpost. An shockwave just smiled.

**Sideswipe and Sunstreaker**

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker glared at the outpost before them. Their Audios could pick up the faint sounds of the femmes screaming. Sunstreaker growled low in his chassis as he shifted his weight. "We've got to get to them Sides." Sideswipe nodded before grinning as a sudden idea struck him. He motioned for his twin to follow him and together they set that idea into motion.

SHockwave frowned as a massive explosion rocked the outpost. He looked down at his work before with unhurried motions he set aside hi laser scapel. As soon as he left the lab an the doors locked behind him a muffled curse rang out. When with a clang an airvent went flying as two mechs tumbled out. "Nice going Sideswipe brilliant plan now my paint is totally ruined." Sunstreaker snarled. As they stood their optics immediately landed on the seekerlings and the energon covered tables they were laying on.

Sideswipe darted forward his optics flinty as he observed the damage. The poor femmes looked like they had been carefully dissected than tortured. Their chassis was cut open revealing their sparkcasings and cuts ran down the length of their arms and legs. Sides glanced around and picked up a laser scalpel and cut their bonds while Sunstreaker hurriedly field patched their wounds. Done they each scooped up a youngling as Sides pressed a button on a detonator he carried. As soon as it was pressed they blasted down the doors and sprinted down the corridors. Right as they shot out the exit a deep rumble was heard from with inside the building. A few seconds later the building exploded. But the terror twins and their precious cargo were gone. Having ordered an emergency groundbridge. So no one noticed the large cyclops like mech emerge from the burning rubble or when he transformed and flew off further into Kaon.

**Hey guys hope you like it. PLease read and review! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

IceBlade groaned as she sat up her optics flickering as she forced them to online. Her whole frae ached and all her systems felt sluggish. She was briefly able to register she was in a Med-bay before Starflight suddenly pooped into her vision. She jerked back with a startled cry only to tumble of the berth and landing harshly on her back. "What the frag Starflight?!" Starflight giggled looking down at her with a grin from where she peeked over the edge of the berth. Before Iceblade could get another word out the sound of stomping peds grabbed her attention. She looked up to the far end of the medbay as a mech stormed out of an office.

"What in Primus name are you doing out here?" A gruff voice yelled

Iceblade flinched at his tone and the medics optics softened at the sight of her. He bent down and gently scooped her up an set her back down atop the berth. It was only than he glared at Starflight.

"You youngling will let her rest or i will kick you out of my med bay!" Starflight looked down her wings drooping at the scolding before nodding and saying "Yes Ratchet."

Iceblade looked at the medic before asking "What happened?"

Ratchet's optics darkened "Our security director Red Alert has a paranoia glitch. He was watching Prowl interview you, and panicked when you inadvertently caused Prowl to crash. So he crashed through the door and hit you with a high-intensity stun gun..." it was here he practically snarled "...that idiot should never have a hit a youngling with such a high intensity burst. A younglings systems are still developing and it can be dangerous. Luckily there was no permanent damage. Although your systems may feel sluggish for a while. Take it easy and rest and you'll be fine."

Iceblade absorbed all Ratchet said before asking "Is Prowl alright? I didn't know what to do when he collapsed like that. And what will happen to Red Alert? If he has such a bad parnoria glitch surely he is in need of help?" Ratchet looked at her oddly than asked curiously "How much medical training do you have youngling?"

Iceblade replied almost shyly "I mostly just know basic First Aid as well as how to do some field patches if needed. But i don't know much more than that." Ratchet nodded thoughtfully before asking "An what would you suggest to do with Red Alert? He did after all attack you."

Iceblade paused before answering knowing Ratchet did not want a generic answer. She felt as if he were testing her. As far as she knew this Red Alert was good at his job. His only problem would be his glitch. At a sudden Idea she spoke slowly "What...what if you required him to go to therapy sessions? Just for a few cycles and perhaps focus on helping him see his glitch as a weakness he needs to strengthen. Just like he would strengthen a premeiter? Perhaps he than would not be so prone to glitching?"

Ratchet blinked his optics a few times as if the thought had never occurred to him. Before he could reply however he received a comm link and his optics dimmed as he answered it. His optics suddenly lit back up and he headed towards the door. "I'll be back i have a couple of injured younglings coming in from Praxus." An with that he left quickly leaving the two younglings wondering could their friends have been found?

Skyhunter looked around the base warily his programming still on edge. Next to him the sparklings where huddled with QuickSilver on the other side. before they got very far into the loading bay a medic walked out to them. He looked them over critically before saying "Come on, I'll take you to Med-Bay where you can get your injuries seen too." He paused as he analyzed them more carefully before saying "You can also get the sparklings some low grade. They need it."

Skyhunter and Quicksilver glanced at each other before they each scooped up a sparkling and Bluestreak grabbed each of there servos. The medic nodded before he said "Come on. My Name's Ratchet by the way. Im the Chief Medical officer here. You'll be fine I promise."

Ratchet led them down a corridor till they reached a door about halfway down. As they walked inside Skyhunter barely had time to register that they were in some kinda med-bay before he was tackled by an overexcited pearl white femme. "Skyhunter! QuickSilver! You're alright!" SkyHunter grinned at Starflight as she hugged him and than QuickSilver. Ratchet watched them quietly before gruffly saying "Alright that's enough now. SkyHunter come here and i'll tend to your wings." Skyhunter nodded than carefully handed MoonSong to QuickSilver who nodded, befor sitting on a nearby berth. Ratchet went over and filled several cubes with low grade and handed them to the sparklings who took it eagerly. He also handed QuickSilver a cube who quickly took it and slowly began to drink it his optics brighting as he did.

Ratchet than turned towards SkyHunter and quickly began welding the tears in his wings. Ratchet worked quickly and efficiently and was soon just finishing up his left wing. Suddenly an alarm began blaring in the med-bay and Ratchet froze for just a second before dashing towards the med-bay doors only for them to be thrown open as a gold mech and a cherry red mech dashed in. Skyhunter felt his spark frezze as he saw them. For both mechs carried the energon covered forms of BlackEmber and FireBrand.

QuickSilver jumped forward his doorwings held high in agitation as he looked at the femme twins in horror. "What happened to them?!" The two mechs didn't respond right away as they carefully set the two femmes down side by side on one of the berths. They were almost immediately shoved aside as Ratchet began to scan them and clamping off any minor leaks he could see. Iceblade jumped and immediately began helping where she could letting Ratchet handle the more serious wounds. As Ratchet worked he barked out "What happened to them SideSwipe?" The red mech Sideswipe went to answer however the gold one answered first. "Shockwave captured them he was experimenting on them. We got them out and patched what we could...but we don't know all that was done to them..." he trailed off and watched as Ratchet worked frantically while Iceblade hooked them up to a spark monitor and an energon IV. Finally after what felt like hours Ratchet stepped away venting heavily. "They be alright. They'll need to be in med bay for a few cycles for observation. But they'll recover, of that im sure."

As Ratchet stepped away SkyHunter stepped up next to the twins and carefully touched their faceplates. He never noticed the way Sideswipes and Sunstreakers optics narrowed. "When will they wake up?" he asked quietly. Ratchet looked at him than at the twins before asking "How do you know them?"

Skyhunter vented before looking over at Iceblade and the others before saying."We grew up together. Our creators hid us when the war started to escalate. They returned a few times to restock our energon supplies but than they left one day and never came back. So we rationed the energon but when we ran out we decided to split up hoping to find help. Quicksilver and I went towards Praxus, Iceblade went towards Iacon, and the twins went towards kaon."

"Why Kaon?" Sideswipe asked "Sending them there nearly got them killed." Skyhunter looked down embarrassed before saying "We..we didnt know how bad it really had gotten."

Sideswipe said nothing and just glared before his optics went back to the still forms of the BlackEmber and Firebrand. He looked at Sunstreaker before walking off. Sunstreaker followed but before he left said "Your ignorance nearly cost them their lives kid. Next time think your plan through." Than he vanished after his twin.

Ratchet vented before saying "Ignore them. You'll rest here tonight till we can get quarters set up for you." They all nodded each choosing a berth near the twins and feel into recharge. No one noticed the one lone tear that ran down Skyhunter's faceplates as he glanced at the twins before falling into an uneasy recharge.

**Hey guys sorry it took a while for me to get this one out. It just did not want to be written lol well i hope ya''ll enjoy it. Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

FireBrand groaned as she onlined her frame aching all over. Her wings especially hurt over the twin bond she could feel her twin as well.

_Fire? Are you ok? _FireBrand grunted slightly _Yes Ember im just peachy after being torn apart by a mad cyclops._

_Who do you think repaired us? _Firebrand sent her a shurg over the bond she felt Ember pause as if thinking before she suddenly said brightly _Oh what about those two mechs we saw?! you think they could have helped us? _Before Firebrand could respond however she felt her twin online and was flooded with an onslaught of feelings. Fear, Joy, Shock and Confusion. Immediately FireBrand snapped to awareness her weapons online before her vision even cleared. all she could focus on was the large silver seeker who had a servo too close to her twin for her liking. With a feral screech she immediately launched herself at the threat her optics bleeding red.

Only to slam into a yellow golden chassis who incidentally was snarling back.

BlackEmber onlined with a sense of dread and excitement. As shelooked around she realized that she was in a med bay. She could see Iceblade, QuickSilver, Skyhunter and Starflight curled up in recharge. Her spark leapt in joy only for it to suddenly turn to fear and confusion as a big Silver seeker entered her vision. Behind him she could see the two twin mechs that her and her twin had seen before. She was shocked however as the Silver seeker suddenly spoke "I'm Silverbolt seekerlet. You have no reason to fear us you're safe here. Let me take you to Ratchet and he can make sure your healed." Silverbolt held out his hand however before anything else could be said, BlackEmber felt her twin jolt online. An suddenly with a screech Firebrand leapt from where she had been laying her weapons online and her optics bleeding red. Her optics zeroed oin on Silverbolt who froze in shock the yellow mech however did not. he yanked Siverbolt back before moving into Firebrands path latching on to the femme as she slammed into him snarling. The yellow mech just snarled his engine roaring however his seemed more...dominating.

BlackEmber watched in something akin to horror as her twin slowly calmed her optics now their usual soft blue. It was only than that the mech let her go placing on the berth next to Ember. Firebrand went to hug her twin only to pause and pull back. Ember frowned confused only to realize she had projected her horror over the bond. Before she could send her regrets her twin suddenly clamped down on her side of the bondhurt the only emotion shining through before she felt nothing.

It was only than Firebrand spoke "Where are we? Who are you? I recognize you two but i dont know your names." She said pointing at the yellow and red mechs.

The red one spoke up "Im Sideswipe and this is my twin Sunstreaker." Sideswipe grinned at them but Sunstreaker had his optics narrowed as he glanced between the two of them. Firebrand went to speak only to be cut off by a cry of "Fire! Ember! You're okay!" and was promptly flattened by a very energetic StarFlight. Firebrand could faintly hear the others calling out greetings while the big seeker Silverbolt chuckled at them. The twins just watched their optics never leaving her or her twin.

Before anyone could calm down a voice roared out "WHAT IN PRIMUS NAME ARE YOU DOING NOW!"

FireBrand and BlackEmber had no control over their next reactions. They acted on pure instinct firebrand scrambled free of Starflight and launched herself towards her twin who did the same. Their wings flattened against their back as they curled around one another and froze their sparks racing with fear. No one moved in the silence that followed. No one except Iceblade.

The others in the room waited tense to see what the young medic would do.

**Hey sorry it took so long i hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think! Please R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics as he watched the femmes reactions to Ratchet's shout. Both him and his twin were tensed, something in their sparks wanting to protect the young seeker twins. No one else in the room moved not even Ratchet who seemed just as startled as everyone else. Everyone except for the young Femme medic. She was slowly moving closer her servos held out in a placating gesture as she approached.

Sunstreaker felt suspicion as he watched the way Iceblade acted. She seemed to know exactly why the twins were acting the way they were.

He watched as Firebrand stiffened as she detected her presence. Firebrand sat up straight her wings high only for them to lower as she seemed to recognize Iceblade. Iceblade for her part just stared back at them unmoving. Some sort of silent communication must have taken place for both Firebrand and BlackEmber relaxed and only than did Iceblade move forward to embrace them. She was soon followed by Skyhunter, QuickSilver, Starflight and even the two sparklings MoonSong and SolarSong.

Sunstreaker watched as Ratchet marched over and began fussing over the younglings. Having them all seperate as he scanned them for any further injuries. He noted that both the femme twins were looking at him warily. But as Ratchet continued to fuss over all of them they relaxed as if they realized they could trust him. They let him scan them without protest. Ratchet paused after he scanned them before saying "I want you to stay behind for a few joors. I want to talk to you two." They both tensed but nodded before watching as he walked off.

Sunstreaker felt Sideswipe nudge him over the bond he glanced at his twin and nodded as they both turned to leave. However they both stopped as they heard footsteps behind them. Turning slightly they were shocked to see both Firebrand and BlackEmber behind them. Sunstreaker glanced at his Sideswipe who was watching the curiously before turning back to face them. "Yes?" He asked curious as to what they wanted. Their next words shocked them both.

"Are you alright?" FireBrand asked BlackEmber nodded in agreement and seemed to be examining them for injuries. Outwardly Sunstreaker smirked and asked "Why wouldn't we be?" Inwardly both him and Sideswipe were shocked no one but Ratchet had ever asked if they were injured. Firebrand seemed less than impressed by his answer.

"Stop acting tough and answer the question. Were you injured from the attack were me and my twin were captured? Last i saw of you you both couldn't stand. How did you get us out?" Sunstreaker stared at her unmoving shocked. It soon turned to annoyance as he heard Sideswipe trying to hide the fact that he was laughing. Sunstreaker scowled an slapped his twin upside the helm. Sideswipe and yelped and gave him a wounded look "Sunny! What was that for?" Sunstreaker growled "Dont call me that! An it was for being an idiot!" Sides looked at him before slyly winking at BlackEmber who was hiding her smile behind her servo. "Aww but you know you love me Sunny!" Sunstreaker snarled and leapt at Sides tackling him and sending them both tumbling through the med-bay doors.

As they vanished from sight Firebrand sighed "I didnt get the chance to thank him." BlackEmber smiled only for it to fade as they heard a snort from behind them. Both femmes frowned. As their optics zeroed in on an red and white mech he was sitting up from a berth near the end of the med bay. He had a security emblem on his chest. "What do you find so amusing?" FireBrand snapped irritation rising in her. This mech annoyed though she was unsure why.

"I dont see the mereit in thanking those twins. There's no point, especially Sunstreaker. They're nothing but Frontliners and ex-gladiators at that. They're a terrible security risk." It was quiet ounce again in the med-bay. Silverbolt seeming uncomfortable at the sudden tension left. QuickSilver picked up the two sparklings and left to let them explore the base. Starflight and SkyHunter flanked the twins watching the mech warily their wings held high in tension. Iceblade looked between the two groups before dashing over to the lime-green medic who was bringing a white and black mech back online. FireBrand went to respond only to be cut off as her twin snarled "How dare you!? You're gonna judge them for something they may have had no control over?! You should be ashamed! You obviousley dont care to get to know them. DO you even know their reason for being gladiators? How do you know they weren't just trying to survive and protect each other? If anyones a security risk its you!" Before she could continue a calm voice cut them off.

"That's enough. Red Alert report to my office. SkyHunter, QuickSilver I wish you there as well so i may get a report from you both." Firebrand looked over to see the black and white mech standing off to the side his doorwings stiff and his face expressionless. The mech now identified as Red alert saluted before quickly leaving his movements stiff. SkyHunter and QuickSilver looked at him before SkyHunter spoke up "Sir? What do we call you? We dont know your designation."

"You may call me Prowl. Or Commander Prowl if we are in a formal setting." Prowl stated. "Follow me and i'll lead you to my office. There i'll give you both blueprints of the base as well as the locations of your berth rooms an that of your friends." SkyHunter nodded before saying "Thank you sir." Than both him and QuickSilver followed him as he left glancing back at them ounce in concern. FireBrand smiled at them ounce to let them know they'd be fine before turning to face the medic.

The medic looked at Starflight before saying "I believe Silverbolt was wishing to show you were the other Aerialbots train if you wish to find him." Starflight looked at Blackember and FireBrand and at their nods shot off with a whoop of excitement. Ratchet than looked at Iceblade who was glaring at him.

"I'm not leaving." she stated flatly

Ratchet smirked slightly before nodding than gestured for them all to sit on a nearby berth. As the all moved to the berth indicated he said "My designation is Ratchet Im the Cheif Medical Officer here. In case you didnt know."

As soon as they were settled Ratchet fixed them with a hard stare before asking "Tell me. Who was it exactly that abused you two? Your protoforms are littered with old scars."

At his words all three younglings froze. No one had noticed that outside the med-bay the twins were no longer fighting.

**Hey guys i hope you like it! It may not be the best been going through a lot the last few days but i did my best! Sorry for any mistakes! Please R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

Sunstreaker watched as in the next instant BlackEmber immeadiatly pushed Firebrand behind her her wings were flared out to the side as if the shield her twin. Iceblade wrapped her arms around BlackEmber holding her in place. Sunstreaker watched as the tension in Black Ember's frame slowly drained away. Firebrand reached forward and pulled her twin down next to her. Both their wings were hanging limply against their back struts. Iceblade seemed to hover between the two before finally wedging herself between them and wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders.

BlackEmber sighed softly before asking "Are you going to tell the others about it?"

Sunstreaker had to strainnto hear jer words she spoke in such a low defeated tone.

Ratchet observed them for a long moment before venting heavily "No younglings I wont tell the others. However I do expect you to tell me. I'm now your medic and I need to know exactly what im dealing with, when I need to treat you."

The three femmes shared a look before Iceblade spoke "We weren't always hidden together BlackEmber and Firebrand were with their Creator until about a vorn ago…."

Here Iceblade trailed off and BlackEmber took up the story. "Our creator wasn't the most caring you could ask for. When he wasn't overcharged he left us to scrounge for whatever energon we could find…" She stopped here seeming unable to continue.

"When he was home he was always overcharged…..and we were basically his punching bags. It was always worse if we tried to get away so we learned to just take what he dished out. When he was done he'd pass out and we were able to snag a few sips of whatever high grade he hadn't drank. It helped stave off starvation….if it didn't make us sick."

Ratchet was quite for a minute before he asked, "Do either of you have any permanent damage?"

The twins looked at each other before saying in unsion "No we don't. Our creator was careful never to leave long lasting wounds. He just injured us enough to where we would always carry the scars. He never hit anything fatal."

Ratchet vented slightly before nodding "I'll need to do in-depth scans. I'll make sure you have no permanent damages; also your previous scans show that your frames are severely malnourished. I'm assuming because of having to scrounge for energon, and high-grade doesn't have any nutrients needed for a youngling frame."

"So what do we need to do to help strengthen their frames?" Iceblade asked curiously

Ratchet hummed slightly before saying "The best way would be for you to start drinking low or medical grade energon, I'll add the needed minerals to each of your cubes."

Iceblade titled her helm at Ratchet's words "What do you mean each of us?"

Ratchet smiled ever so slightly "My scans show that all of you are severely lacking in minerals that are needed for your frame's growth and strength."

Iceblade looked at Ratchet confusion in her optics "How is that possible? We had the needed energon until a few cycles ago."

"While your creators provided you with energon they either failed or were unable to provide all the minerals you needed." Ratchet explained

The twins who had been silent till now shifted slightly before FireBrand asked "So what do we do now?"

Sunstreaker watched as Ratchet turned towards the door and said "Well first off I'll comm. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I'll have them show you around the base and take you to your quarters."

**:Get in here you two! I know you've been eavesdropping and don't think that I won't be talking to you both about this later!: -Ratchet**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other and waited a breem before Sideswipe strolled into med-bay followed closely by Sunstreaker.

"What you need us for Hatchet?" Sides asked cheekily Sunstreaker barely dodged the wrench that his idiotic twin ducked underneath. However, Sunstreaker only smirked as Sideswipe stepped right into the path of the second wrench that Ratchet hurled at him.

"Oww! Ratchet what was that for?" Sides complained

Sunstreaker ignored Ratchet's reply and instead choose to study the Firebrand and BlackEmber. He wondered what horrors they had seen at the hands of their Creator? Did they have similar pasts? Could that be why him and his twin felt this unexplained urge to protect them?


	11. Chapter 11

BlackEmber giggled slightly as she watched Ratchet nail Sideswipe with a wrench.

"Ow! Ratchet what was that for?" he complained rubbing his helm.

"For being an idiot!" Ratchet snapped back glaring at him.

BlackEmber felt her wings twitch slightly like she was being watched turned and met the cold optics of Sunstreaker who was staring at her and FireBrand intently. She tilted her helm slightly as she met his optics a small shy smile gracing her faceplates before she turned back to Ratchet and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Now these two idiots will show you to your new quarters as well as introducing you to the other aerial bots." Ratchet stated.

Sunstreaker groaned inwardly as he pictured introducing the twins two Fireflight. Though the mech was about as innocent as they come he was always a walking disaster not to mention his dangerous flying. The bot was a danger even to himself. He could only hope that Silverbolt was there.

Out of all the Aerialbots Silverbolt was the one that Sunstreaker has no problem working with. As Blackember smiled excitedly at him he felt his spark soften just the slightest. Well perhaps there was one other flyer he could deal with.

"Come on we'll introduce to the other Aerialbots first, I believe Starflight is still with them. They've barely been able to get that little femme out of the air long enough to recharge." Sideswipe said

Firebrand snorted as she followed Sideswipe out the door with Blackember and Sunstreaker behind them.

"What about Skyhunter and Quicksilver?" Blackember asked

"Skyhunter is probably with Quicksilver and the sparklings in the rec room." Sunstreaker replied

It was then that Firebrand noticed that Iceblade was not with them.

"Hey where is Iceblade?" she asked looking around worried they had lost her.

Sideswipe snorted slightly "She decided to stay behind with Ratchet, I think she's wanting him to teach her."

Both of them nodded in understanding before their wings twitched a little as they approached where the Aerialbots trained.

Sideswipe vented slightly as the noise from behind the doors signified they were training. He could only hope Fireflight wasn't training.

He opened the door only to gape at what meet his optics.

Firefight was sitting on the floor with a glazed look in his optics as he clutched a wounded servo in one hand while Skydive tended to him. However what really caught his attention was the fact that AirRaid and Slingshot were chasing around a certain crystal white femme as she streaked around the training room giggling the whole way. Sunstraker spotting Silverbolt who stood nearby with his helm in his hands walked over the twin femmes trailing behind them.

"Silverbolt what the frag is going on here?" He growled

Silverbolt looked up at him his optics looking exhausted, "It's Starflight we can't get her to come down at all. All she wants to do is fly till she collapses. Which for obvious reasons is dangerous. AirRaid and Slingshot took it as a challenge to try and grab her and now its become some sort of game to Starflight."

Sideswipe having finally gotten over his shock walked over, "What happened to Fireflight? Did Starflight cause him to crash?"

Silverbolt shook his helm "No. Fireflight crashed on his own. He was daydreaming again."Seeming to finally take notice of Firebrand and BlackEmber his optics lit up in happiness

"Who are the seekerlings?" he asked curiously

It was Firebrand that answered, "My names Firebrand, and she's my twin BlackEmber." Black ember at hearing her name looked over from where she had been watching Starflight.

At hearing the word twin Silverbolt's optics lit up in wonder as he almost whispered,"You mean you'er split-spark twins?" Both Blackember and Firebrand nodded while Sunstreaker was confused by Silverbolts reaction. Most cybertronians had looked at split-sparks as abominations even going so far as to experiment on them often killing them in the process. Yet Silverbolt seemed to be awestruck.

It was Firebrand that spoke up "Why do you seem so amazed? We're just twins." she said confused

"Silverbolt shook his helm before replying "No. In seeker culture before Vos fell Seeker twins were treasured because they were almost always the most elite of flyers, not to mention that split-sparks were so rare."

There conversation was interrupted as both Airraid and Slingshot landed next to them both exhausted from the chasing Starflight who was now doing a series of barrel rolls and corkscrews above their helms.

"It's useless Silverbolt we can't get close enough to grab her. It might be best just to let her exhaust herself and try to catch her when she falls." AirRaid growled annoyed. Silver bolt sighed and looked up at Starflight.

"Um Sir?" Blackember questioned nervously

Silver bolt looked eat her his faceplates softening as he did so. "Yes Seekerlet?" he asked gently

Blackember paused before saying "If you want me and Firebrand can get her down."

Slingshot snorted, "Yeah right i'd like to see two seekerlings do what two full grown seekers can't."

Firebrand stiffened before turning and looking at her twin in silent communication. Blackember nodded her wings arching in anticipation before they both shot into the air amid startled exclamations from both the aerial bots and the terror twins.

However that shock turned to awe as the watched the twin femmes approach their friend who was in the process of doing a backwards corkscrew. Sunstreaker watched in awe as the twins began corkscrewing _around _Starflight one below and above her. As Starflight Began to level out the twins immeadlitly boxing her in between them and began slowly bringing her lower before Starflight was forced to transform and land or end up crashing.

As soon as she landed a wave of exhaustion hit her s her optics dimmed. Blackember and Firebrand seemed to expect this and had reached out and grabbed hold of each side of her. Then supporting Starflight between them they slowly began making their way towards were Silverbolt an the others stood. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker having gotten over their shock watched them with small smirks. Silverbolt was the first to move as he walked forward and gently scooped up Starflight ignoring her weak protests. The other Aerial bots seemingly unconsciously flanked the twins as well as Silverbolt keeping the young seekers within an shielded group.

Silverbolt than spoke, "Come on seekerlet let's get you to the rec room for some energon. Ratchet will not be pleased if you show up in his med-bay dead on your feet."

Sideswipe looking down at Firebrand said suddenly, "I'm sure you would like a cube as well? I can add some of the minerals Ratchet said you needed." Firebrand grinned up at him nodding before shrieking in surprise as Sides scooped her up and set her on his shoulders. He than charged out the training room with a wild war cry, Firebrand shirking with laughter the whole way.

Sunstreaker observed with amusement as the Aerialbots had tensed at Sides actions. Before relaxing as they realized it was all in good fun.

Sunstreaker than looked down at Blackember as she suddenly piped up, "Well you know what they say don't you?" looking up at him.

Sunstreaker looked at the mischief sparking in her optics as he replied warily, "No. What?"

Blackember grinned at him wickedly, "If you can't beat them join them!" Sunstreaker returned the grin before scooping her up a setting her on his shoulder with a quite "Don't scratch my paint." Before taking off after his idiotic twin with Blackember whooping the whole way.

It was silent in the training room for several seconds before a drowsy Starflight said, "You know, those four would make adorable couples."

It was only than that the other aerial bots including a repaired Fireflight, realized that they had just let two of their newest an youngest members go off with the _terror twins _unchaperoned. Silverbolt chuckled in amusement as Slingshot, Air Raid, Skydive and Fireflight ran off in the direction of the rec room after both sets of twins.

Starflight turned towards him confused and asked innocently, "Was it something I said?" Silverbolt laughed before shaking his helm. "No, Seekerlet. It has just been a very long time since any of us have seen younglings of our own kind. Seekers are very protective of the young and now with you and your friends not to mention the sparkling that were rescued well suffice to say you would not have to worry about being protected."

Starflight nodded too tired to argue the point that they didn't need protection. "Can we go get some energon now please?" Silverbolt nodded as he began walking towards the rec room smiling as he watched Starflight slip into a much needed recharge.

**Sorry it was so late! I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&amp;R!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sunstreaker smirked to himself as he entered the rec room with a still giggling blackember on his shoulder. Spotting his twin in a corner with Firebrand and the other younglings. He strode through the crowd ignoring the gaping and shocked looks from the other mechs. As he set Blackember down and slide into the booth behind her a commotion a the door caused everyone to turn and look. All the aerial bots minus Silverbolt had just burst into the rec room only for Fireflight who was as dangerous on the ground as in the air to slam into them sending them all tumbling to the ground.

Silverbolt who strode up behind them still holding Starflight merely shook his helm before stepping around them and heading towards them. Sky hunter who was sitting across from Sunstreaker with quicksilver and the sparklings quickly slide over making room for Starflight and Silverbolt. Silverbolt however merely sat Starflight down before looking at the others noticing that the only ones with energon were the two sparklings who were both sipping on a low grade.

"Are none of you younglings hungry?" Silverbolt questioned concerned Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched as all the younglings shifted uncomfortable. It was Iceblade however who finally spoke. "We've already had a cube of energon today. Which is more than what we usually have. Even though Ratchet said we needed more we felt uncomfortable asking for more. We didn't want to seem ungrateful..." Here she trailed off not wanting to continue. Silver bolts faceplates softened in understanding before he said, "You don't have to feel uncomfortable as younglings you need the energon especially if Ratchet says you need it." he added with humor. With that said he set Starflight down before striding over to the energon dispenser and filling several cubes. Sunstreaker watched him carefully as he added various minerals such as gold and zinc to help their still developing frames.

Sliverbolt quickly strode back over and handed out the cubes, SUnstreaker and Sideswipe hid their surprise as he handed them both a high grade. Sunstreaker silently nodded his helm taking a slow sip of the high grade as he watched Blackember and her twin curiously. The other younglings took and started drinking the energon without question, the twins on the other hand looked at Silverbolt and asked in unison. "What did you put in it? It looks different." Silverbolt seemed surprised at their question. "I put in some gold and zinc to help your developing frames, it will help strengthen them."

Blackember and Firebrand looking at him before examining the energon warily. Sunstreaker watched them curiously before to his shock both femmes looked up at him and his twin a silent question in their optics. Sideswipe grinned before saying teasingly, "Well if you're not hungry i'll gladly take it..." he trailed off grinning at them.

Both femmes relaxed before taking a slow sip of their energon, their optics brightening at the taste. As the younglings drank their energon Silverbot looked at Sides and Sunstreaker curiously however before he could say anything a voice suddenly drawled next to them.

"Well, well look at what we have here a bunch of younglings and new pair of abominations." Sunstreakers engine snarled in anger as he half rose form his seat along with his twin. The aerial bots who had finally got themselves untangled and any bot within audio range froze the Seekers hissing in anger at the words. Sunstreaker glared at Cliffjumper who was sneering right back at him. However what happened next shocked everyone, unoticed by anyone Iceblade had also risen from her seat and with a quick lunge launched herself at him snarling in anger. Sunstreaker would forever savor the girlish scream that Cliffjumper emitted as Iceblade latched onto him and begin beating anything she could reach. Cliffjumpers armor squealing in protest as she pummeled him in fury.

Sideswipe was howling in laughter while Sunstreaker smirked and leaned back sipping on his high grade. With an enraged growl Cliffjumper finally got his hands on Iceblade grabbing her harshly denting her armor as he grasped her and flung her in the direction of the sparklings who cried out in fear. Blackemeber and Firebrand immediately leapt in front of the sparklings flaring their wings just as Iceblde slammed into them. Sunstreaker froze in shock as he noticed both femme twins optics suddenly bled into red. Next to him Sideswipe breathed, "Oh Frag..."

Blackember shot forward followed by Firebrand as she screeched in fury. She slammed into Cliffjumpers chest while Firebrand tackled his legs bringing him down. Cliff jumper was cursing up a storm trying to pry the two femme twins off him. Sunstreaker felt fury over take him as he saw Cliffjumper pull a weapon out of subspace. Him and Sides lunged forward engines snarling as they each grabbed a femme pulling them away. Silverbolt slammed into Cliffjumper as soon as the femmes were out of the way. The large usually peaceful Silver seeker was enraged that an _Autobot_ had dared to try and draw a weapon on a _Seeker_ youngling. Sunstreaker and his twin backed away their weapons bristling as they fought to keep from slipping into gladiator mode. The aerialbots swiftly surrounded them, their wings flared in defense, hiding them from sight along with the younglings just as Prowl stormed in.

"Cliffjumper! Silverbolt! What is the meaning of this?!" Silverbolt stood grabbing Cliffjumper who was barely online flinging him towards Prowl. "That _Glitch_ dared pull a weapon on a _seeker_ _youngling_ after they attacked him for flinging one of their friends after she defended them when he insulted them."

Prowls doorswings twitched before he swiftly bent down and grabbed Cliffjumper picking up the minibot easily.

"Come with me Silverbolt. I'll need your full report after we drop Cliffjumper off in med-bay." with that said Prowl quickly strode off followed by Silverbolt leaving a silent rec room behind.

As soon as they left all optics turned to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker held Blackember tightly as she slowly calmed down. Sideswipe on the other hand was quietly talking to Firebrand no one knew what he said but slowly Firebrand relaxed as well.

As soon as the femmes were calm Sunstreaker and Sideswipe let them go. Immediately both femmes checked on Iceblade who was for the most part uninjured.

The other younglings quickly gathered around each other. The mechs pulling Iceblade and the now terrified sparklings into the center of their huddle. Blackember looked at Firebrand warily before asking, "Why is it that no matter what someone always gets hurt?" Firebrand shrugged before leaning against her twin silently.

Silverbolt looked over them carefully before saying, "Come on younglings lets get you checked out by Ratchet just in case an then we can show you were you may recharge."

SkyHunter nodded standing only to be swiftly picked up by Silverbolt. The other Aerialbots quickly followed suit each picking up a youngling or a sparkling. However before either of the Seeker twins could be picked up, Blackember and Firebrand swiftly moved towards Sides and Sunny.

The terror twins looked at them in shock before grinning or in Sunny's case smirking and being picked up and placed back on the shoulders.

As soon as the Seeker twins were comfortable both Sides and Sunnt set off for Med-bay at a light run with both femmes giggling madly as they went. The aerial bots following behind at a more sedate pace their sparks light at hearing the younglings laughter echo in the corridors ahead of them.

**Sorry for it being so late! College Classes are murder :( :( Please R&amp;R! Thanks!**


End file.
